Curse
by Mistal
Summary: Curse and mysteries, Discontinue
1. Teaser

An: I friend of mine ask me to write a outstanding story...I dont think it would happen but oh well!! I'll give it a try...So here we are, on with the story...  
  
~~*Curse*~~  
  
She was siting there, eating her sunflower seed. She was thinking about a lot of thing...Life, love, death... Well pretty much what she didnt have. Ok sure she live, but did she have a life? Hell no!! Not her! She couldnt have a life! Now tell her that love is wonderful and everything nice, she would answer you this: Ha ha ha stop this madness of non sense! Love is NOTHING! And as for death, well she is waiting for it. You can tell that she is not a happy woman. But hey! who would be happy, when what should be your blessing, is actually your curse?  
  
~~*End of teaser*~~  
  
An: that was REALLY REALLY REALLY short!! But that's all what I can write, right now! Sorry about that! anyway I should write the other chapter soon! I hope so, anyway...oh by the way that story is for Black Ninja Star, coz she ask me and she believe that I could write something good...well actually something outstanding  
  
anyway  
Ja ne  
  
*~Mistal~* 


	2. Past Into Future

~~*Past*~~  
  
9 woman was standing still, listening to the Only One, The Cursed One.  
  
"I will give you power and a planet, start a new generation of life and love. Give moral value and make sure the laws are respect...Lady of Universe, I will call you one by one, all of you should rule the Solar System." The Cursed One said  
  
"Venus I call you forward...You would receive the planet that is the close one of the sun, your power will be Love.May this burning power of the sun be the same as the burning power of love  
  
Mercury I call you forward...You would receive the second planet from the sun, your power will be Ice, even though you are close to the sun, but like Venus and love,ice can be burning, like the Sun  
  
Earth I call you forward...You would receive the next planet, your power should be nature, since this is the only planet with nature without magic.  
  
Moon I call you forward, you would receive Earth satellite, you should be the Eternal Protector of the Solar System. There so I give you the Imperium Silver Crystal, use it wisely.  
  
Mars I call you forward, you would receive the last planet,before the belt, your power fire, your psychic power should help you.  
  
Jupiter I call you forward, you would receive the first planet after the belt, your power would be Thunder, since this planet is the home of the worst storm, the Universe had see.  
  
Saturn I call you forward, you would receive the next planet, your power will be Death,Silent and Rebirth, since this planet is the darker one Neptune I call you forward, you would receive the next planet, your power would be Water since that planet is made of water.  
  
Uranus I call you forward, you would receive the one planet that is before that last one, you power would be Wind and you would be the last protector of the Solar System.  
  
Go now, and let life and magic raise" The Curse One finish  
  
"I got a question Miss..."  
  
"What would it be, Mercury?" The Cursed One ask  
  
"What about the last planet...?"Mercury ask  
  
"The last planet...That planet hold the Gates..." The Cursed One said sadly  
  
"How should we call it, Miss...Your real name or the Cursed One?" ask Moon  
  
"Call it Pluto, so people dont see what is the real power of the last planet"  
  
"We will, Cursed One...We will..." they all say  
  
~~*Back to the Present*~~  
  
See what she mean by "my blessing is my curse". She hold a power stronger than anything...She hold the past, present and future...She could crush them so with so much easiness that it's not funny...  
  
"Puu!" ask a little girl, driving her away from her thought  
  
"What is it, Small Lady?" she ask  
  
"My mom request you at her side" the little girl said  
  
"I should be there in a minute" she said  
  
She left her sunflower seed and walk toward the Queen's Room.  
  
~~*Queen's Room*~~  
  
"You ask me?" she ask  
  
"Yes I did, Pluto...I have a request..."  
  
"What will that be?" Pluto ask  
  
"I need...No! I Must find the power of the Universe, I must do it Pluto...Darien is dying and the only thing that could save him is the Power of the Universe..." she said in despair  
  
"You mean the Cursed One..." ask Mercury  
  
"What ever her name is...Pluto you are the Guardian of Time and Dimension, tell me where I can find her! Please..." the Queen ask  
  
"I am sorry, Queen, but I cant." Pluto said  
  
"Would you let him die!!! Would you???" the Queen ask, tears in her eyes.  
  
"To protect the future of Earth...Yes" she said  
  
"What!!! You should be protecting the Queen and King, not Earth!" said Jupiter  
  
"I am sorry, but I cant" Pluto said  
  
"Then tell me where I can find..." she start  
  
"Stop right now Neo Queen Serenity! I can not and will not tell you where Chronos is or where the Cursed One is...Let the warrior of the past rest in peace, let them be" Pluto said before leaving the room. Only a few would have see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why?!?!?!?!?!? Why should I pay for their past???" ask, no scream the Queen as she walk away.  
  
~~*End of this chapter*~~  
  
An:So was that longer than the other one?? yes...anyway, I know I move the order of the planet but that's is how I want it to be...Why, coz...anyway, hope you like it!! and thanks to my Two review!!! they mean a lot to me!! anyway, review please!  
  
sorly for the mistake, ._. 


	3. Memories

~Memories~  
  
"Why is she walking away and not helping us??" ask Venus  
  
"She most have her reason..." said Galaxia(yeah she is with them...)  
  
"Like what??? Her King is dying! She could just tell me where the Cursed one is...or maybe she could just go back in time!" the Queen said  
  
"She wouldnt be able to go back in time..so you really need The Cursed One..." Galaxia said  
  
"Who is the Cursed One that can save my dad?" ask Rini  
  
"She is the creator of the Universes...and the most powerful spirit of all..." Mercury said  
  
"But I thought that Galaxia was the strongest one..." said Rini  
  
"I am the strongest...Because The Cursed One is more of a legend than a real person, so far..." Galaxia said  
  
~at the Gates~  
  
She close her eyes in pain and was still eating her sunflowers. Some memories was flying back in her mind, happy one and sad one...  
  
~Flashback~ She was siting at the gate when he came in. "Hey Pluie!" he said  
  
"Why are you ALWAYS calling me Pluie?" she ask eating sunflowers, a real obsession.  
  
"Well Pluie means rain, and like the rain you are beautiful but somehow sad...and why are you always eating those damn sunflowers??" he said She look at him weird. "Well they are good..."  
  
"One day you'll turn out to look like them..." he stop and put himself like if he was thinking "come to think of it you already look like one..."  
  
So she threw some at him.  
  
"Why are you always so mean to me?" she ask him  
  
"Well I am the only one that can bug the all mighty Pluto!" he told her smiling  
  
"Only because you are Chronos!" she answer back  
  
"And that you love me!" he said walking to her and stealing her one kiss before walking away.  
  
"What!!!" she said acting mad and running after him. He stop and look confuse.  
  
"You think you'll steal one puni kiss and walk away??? " she ask, acting mad.  
  
"well..." he said but he was cut off as she press her lips.  
  
"If you kiss the "All mighty Pluto" do it the right way!" she said, really not mad.  
  
"Ok" and he kissed her again but much more deeper than the last one.  
  
The break away and he put his arms around her waist and she just lean into the touch.  
  
"I love you" he whisper to her ear. "me too..." and they just stood like that.  
  
~End of Flash~  
  
She smile sadly at the memories. She hadnt thought about that for a long time and she kinda forgot about it, not that she wanted too, but their were pain and her mind just blocked them out to protect her. Anyway now the Queen made her remember, remember her life before...Before what? She didnt remember, she just knew it was before something...  
  
"Pluto!" and angry voice said breaking her thought  
  
"What is it that you want, Queen?" she hissed each words  
  
"It's a order to find the Cursed One or Chronos!" the Queen told her.  
  
"Why would you want them...I mean her...?" she ask  
  
"I want them both! to save Darien..." The Queen's word were sad  
  
"Well too bad for you that only one is alive, and that Chronos is now a thing of the past...so those The Cursed One" she said, masking the truth and the sadness behind this revelation.  
  
"Then find the Cursed One!" the Queen said and leave.  
  
She sighs...  
  
'I found her, You found her, everybody found her...Everybody that ask ME, find her...Since I am her...But if some knew, they would want revenge...after all I am the Creator, the Cursed One...all this time I could have stop the Negaverse, stop the pain and death...But I didnt, I had to keep the balance of the Universe. But that, they would never understand...  
  
~End of this Chapter~  
  
AN: Im back writing...still a my huge writer block...and I mean really HUGE writer block...anywa, this was kinda short but that is the best I can do so far...thanks to the 3 person that reviewed so far!! Thank You very much! I will try to update soon,I mean it's summer and I have free time so I'll try!!!  
  
Mistal peace! btw dont forget to review!!! 


End file.
